


Dama de Ferro

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Psychological Torture, Trans Male Character, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos os dias era um sacrifício para ele, simplesmente sair do quarto significava se submeter a um mundo que não o via como ele o fazia, que não sabia quem ele era, que o tratava como o oposto do que se sentia. Mas ele tinha medo de assumir quem era e o dia a dia continuava o mesmo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dama de Ferro

**Author's Note:**

> Resposta ao desafio semana da comunidade Fanfic também é leitura

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, cansado. Fazia isso constantemente, não em um intervalo de semanas ou meses, mas dia a dia. E para um menino de dez anos suspirar todos os dias como se um fardo fosse arrancado de suas costas, bom... Seus dias não deveriam ser o que se esperava para uma criança. E realmente não eram.

Porque para ele cada dia era um flagelo.

Nem mesmo para dizer que era um flagelo diferente cada dia, não, era sempre o mesmo, e isso de se acostumar com o problema e aos poucos passar a ignora-lo não existia. Não com ele, não com o tipo de problema que ele tinha. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, se continuasse daquele jeito cada dia seria um inferno com o qual teria que lidar até finalmente chegar em casa e se trancar no quarto.

Começava quando ele acordava. Quando dormia estava tudo bem, em seus sonhos não havia incômodo. Não precisava lidar com o jeito como as pessoas o tratavam e com o quanto aquilo, mesmo em tão “pouca” idade, machucava. Em seus sonhos ele era autêntico.

Então ele acordava e a primeira coisa que ouvia pela manhã já lhe fazia cair de cara no concreto da realidade.

\- Bom dia, querida.

Era assim que ele descobria que não estava mais dormindo. Era ali que começavam a espetar agulhas em seu corpo, essa primeira ia na língua porque não podia falar nada. E isso continuava pelo resto do dia, todos os dias.

A partir daí cada maldito contato com pessoas era simplesmente mais uma agulhada. Mesmo quando eles não queriam ou não percebiam que faziam isso, e talvez essa fosse a parte que mais machucava, porque ele achava que assim que descobrissem que o feriam daquele jeito, fariam ainda pior. Era esse um dos maiores motivos para ele não se rebelar contra aquela realidade, para ele aceitar aquilo de cabeça baixa e morder os lábios a cada vez que mais uma agulha era espetada de forma dolorosa em seu corpo.

E pensar naquelas agulhas em seu corpo... Pensar em seu corpo. Isso lhe fazia sentir mais uma agulhada, porque por vezes ele achava que se simplesmente se rasgasse de dentro pra fora toda aquela dor acabaria. Mas ele não podia simplesmente fazer isso.

Às vezes eram pessoas que nem o conheciam que lhe perfuravam o corpo.

\- Olha a bunda dessa guria. – Ele ouvia em um tom malicioso e se sentia sujo, não apenas sujo. Sentia nojo. E não somente porque a pessoa que normalmente fazia esses comentários deveria ser presa pela diferença de idade. Mas novamente ele mordia os lábios e ignorava a nova agulha, dessa vez em sua nádega.

E conforme ele ficava ainda mais inconformado com a situação, mais as agulhadas lhe doíam, mais sua pele ficava sensível, ao ponto de ouvir o próprio nome e sentir um bolo na garganta. Ele não aguentava mais isso.

Mesmo os amigos lhe machucavam, ainda que não vissem. Talvez a pior parte de só ele enxergar aquelas agulhas fosse exatamente essa. As vezes achava que deveria dizer alguma coisa, pelo menos para eles, mas sempre desistia da ideia, afinal aquele era um problema muito estranho para um garoto de apenas dez anos, ele achava que ninguém entenderia.

\- Ué, se tem algo que te incomoda tanto, enfrente isso. Você é uma garota forte! – E eram exatamente essas coisas que lhe faziam pensar que ninguém entenderia.

Então ele se permitia ser tratado como alguém que ele não era. Afinal como podia dizer que eles estavam errados se ele não tinha coragem de dizer quem era de verdade? Esse dilema entre tentar se livrar disso e provavelmente se enfiar em uma situação ainda pior ou simplesmente viver aquilo dia após dia também fazia parte da sua tortura.

Então ele chegava em casa e talvez essa fosse a pior parte. Quando ele se olhava no espelho e se lembrava de que não tinha como dizer àquelas pessoas lá fora que eles estavam errados em lhe tratar do jeito que tratavam. O errado era ele, ele que nascera quebrado. Que nascera dentro daquela dama de ferro.

E a única hora em que parava de sentir as espetadas era quando ficava sozinho em seu quarto. Finalmente todas as agulhas pareciam sumir, temporariamente, quando ele se jogava na cama. Por um momento era como se ele tivesse saído daquela armadilha, mesmo sabendo que ela continuava às suas costas. Esperando para um novo dia, uma nova sessão.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ainda não tenho um nome para esse personagem, mas diferente de alguns outros contos meus ele realmente é um personagem especifico, fixo. Eu apenas ainda não decidi como chamá-lo, ele ainda é um rascunho.


End file.
